


Sail On

by Namgangs



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: คิริโกะถูกขอร้องจากคนสุดท้ายในโลกที่จะเห็นด้วยกับวิธีการของเขา ให้ฆ่าเด็กผู้หญิงตัวเล็กๆคนหนึ่ง





	Sail On

ผมถูกปลุกขึ้นมากลางดึกด้วยเสียงโทรศัพท์  
นาฬิกาดิจิตอลส่องแสงสีเขียวเรืองระยับออกมาจากความมืดบ่งบอกเวลาว่าเป็น ตอนตี 1:38  
  
ผมคลำตามเสียงในความมืด กดรับโดยที่ไม่ได้ดูเบอร์ โดยที่ตายังลืมไม่ขึ้น  
  
"Dr.คิริโกะพูด" เสียงงัวเงียดังออกมาจากปากของผม กรอกใส่โทรศัพท์ในมือ  
  
"...นาย..อยู่ที่ไหน" เสียงที่กรอกผ่านกลับมา ทำให้ผมขมวดคิ้ว   
  
เป็นเสียงที่คุ้นเคย..แถมยังห้วน ไม่มีแนะนำตัว   
  
ผมยันตัวเองขึ้นนั่งบนเตียง ยกมือลูบหน้าราวกับมันจะช่วยปลุกสติตัวเองได้   
  
"บะ..แบล็กแจ็ค?" ผมถามไม่แน่ใจ อีกนัยหนึ่งก็คิดว่าตัวเองกำลังฝันไป  
  
"นาย..อยู่ญี่ปุ่นหรือเปล่า..?" อีกฝ่ายถามกลับ   
  
"..." ผมเงียบไปชั่วขณะ "เปล่า..เกิดอะไรขึ้นกับคนไข้นายหรือไง..ฉันสาบานไม่ได้ไปยุ่งแน่ๆ..ฉันมาทำงานที่อเมริกา"  
  
"นายช่วย..บินมาญี่ปุ่นหน่อยได้มั้ย"   
  
ผมมีคำถามเต็มหัว แต่เลือกคำสั้นๆคำเดียวถามกลับไป "ทำไม?"  
  
"ฉัน..มีงานให้นายทำ.."   
  
แบล็กแจ็คคนนั้น..น่ะนะ?  
ผมคิดว่าแบล็กแจ็คเล่นตลก  
  
"ฉันไม่ว่างเล่นตลกกับนายหรอกนะ แบล็กแจ็ค" ผมตะคอกใส่หูโทรศัพท์ไป   
  
แบล็กแจ็คเงียบไปสักพักหนึ่ง ก่อนที่ผมจะกดวางสาย ล้มตัวลงนอนแล้วก้นด่ามันในใจ แบล็กแจ็คก็เอ่ยกลับมาเสียงเบา ทว่าจริงจัง "ฉันพูดจริง"   
  
"เกิดอะไรขึ้น?"  
  
"คนไข้..มีคนไข้ที่ฉันรักษาไม่ได้"   
  
ผมเม้มปาก   
"คนไข้ที่นายรักษาไม่ได้?"  
  
..โรคแบบไหนกัน..ที่ทำให้คนอย่างนายยอมแพ้? แบล็กแจ็ค..ฉันยอมรับไม่ได้หรอกนะ นายจะช่วยให้ถึงที่สุดไม่ใช่หรือไง?   
  
"จะกี่สิบล้านก็ได้..เอาแบบที่ตายสบายที่สุดน่ะ" แบล็กแจ็คไม่ได้ตอบคำถามที่เหมือนเป็นคำอุทานของผม   
  
เสียงของแบล็กแจ็คสิ้นหวังแบบที่ผมไม่เคยได้ยิน เศร้าราวกับกำลังร้องไห้อยู่แบบนั้นล่ะ   
  
"ฉันจะบินไปหา..แต่ว่า" ผมชั่งใจตัวเอง ก่อนเอ่ยออกไป "ไม่รับปากว่าจะทำนะ"  
  
"..นั่นก็พอแล้วล่ะ" แบล็กแจ็คตัดสายไป  
  
ผมวางโทรศัพท์ทิ้งข้างกาย ความรู้สึกเหมือนบางอย่างในตัวเองกำลังพังทลายพุ่งพล่านจนคล้ายอารมณ์โมโห..แต่มันเป็นความเศร้า   
  
แบล็กแจ็คยังยอมแพ้ แล้วโลกยังจะเหลือความหวังอะไรให้คนป่วยอีก?   
  
ผมนั่งบนเตียงนอน กุมขมับที่ปวดขึ้นมา ปล่อยเวลาผ่านไป  
  
ก่อนจะรู้สึกตัว และหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาเพื่อกดเบอร์ติดต่อสนามบิน  
  
"ไปญี่ปุ่น..ขอไฟท์ที่เร็วที่สุด"  
  


*

  
  
บนภูเขาที่ด้านหนึ่งเป็นผาสูง ลึกไปรายล้อมด้วยผืนทะเล   
  
บ้านไม้หลังหนึ่งตั้งอยู่บนยอดเนินเขานั้นอย่างโดดเดี่ยว   
  
ผมกระแทกประตูรถแท็กซี่เสียงดัง จนคนขับเหมือนจะพึมพำสบถอะไรบางอย่างออกมา แต่ผมไม่มีอารมณ์จะสนใจ  
  
ผมสนใจเพียง หมอในชุดดำ หมอเถื่อนหน้าเลือด หมอผ่าตัดฝีมือเยี่ยมที่สุดในโลกที่เปิดประตูออกมา   
  
เขายืนบนพื้นไม้ชั้นระเบียงบ้าน ค้อมตัวจับระเบียงไว้ ราวกับคนไร้เรี่ยวแรง ชายผ้าคลุมสีดำนั้นปลิวสะบัด ผมสีดำและขาวของหมอนั่นปลิวไสว ลมนั้นกรรโชกแรงก่อนหยุดนิ่งราวกับเวลานั้นหยุดหมุน   
  
"Dr.แบล็กแจ็ค.." ผมเอ่ยนามของเขาออกมา

  
  
*

  
  
คิริโกะ..

  
ผมยันตัวที่ไร้เรี่ยวแรงขึ้นจากโต๊ะ เสียงเครื่องยนต์รถดังมาแต่ไกล ผมผงกหัวที่หนักอึ้งขึ้น ชะโงกมองผ่านหน้าต่าง รถแท็กซี่วิ่งมา ฝุ่นนั้นตลบ ราวกับจะยืนยันว่าคนบางคนนั้นเร่งมาอย่างเร็ว   
  
ผมพยุงตัวเองขึ้นอย่างยากลำบาก ดึงเสื้อโค้ทขึ้นมาสวม ทับเสื้อกั๊กและเชิ้ต   
  
เปิดประตูออกไป   
แสงที่จ้ากว่าในบ้านทำให้ผมหรี่ตา ลมที่กรรโชกแรงทำให้ผมรู้สึกเซเกือบล้ม จนต้องจับระเบียงไว้แน่น   
  
ผมมองหมอชุดดำ ยมทูต ฆาตกร ..หมอนั่นก้าวเท้าลงจากรถ แต่งกายด้วยชุดดำ ตัดกับผมสีเงินยาว ร่างผอมนั้นหิ้วกระเป๋าสีดำอันใหญ่ไว้แน่นข้างกาย  
  
คิริโกะกระแทกประตูรถปิดเสียงดังจนถึงตรงที่ผมยืนอยู่ หมอนั่นก้าวเท้าเข้ามาหา ตาที่เหลือแค่ข้างเดียวของคิริโกะเงยหน้าขึ้นสบผมที่ยืนอยู่บนระเบียงหน้าบ้าน   
  
หมอนั่นจ้องมองผม  
  
ลมที่กรรโชกแรงหยุดไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ไม่รู้ แต่ผมยังกำระเบียงแน่นราวกับว่าถ้าปล่อยเมื่อไหร่ ผมจะล้มลงเมื่อนั้น  
  
คิริโกะขมวดคิ้วและเลิกคิ้วไปพร้อมๆกัน สีหน้านั้นตลกจนผมนึกขำ แต่ไม่มีแรงที่จะเค้นเสียงหัวเราะออกมา  
  
"Dr.แบล็กแจ็ค.." เสียงคิริโกะนั้นเย็นชา..ราวกับ...เจือความผิดหวัง?

 


End file.
